Asverze's meditation
Category:Stories Asverze kneels between some dead murlocs. She previously killed them underway to Menethil Habor. Overlooking the marshland, scattered with the corpses of the killed murlocs, a painful glance gets on her face. - “In the name of my lady Proudmoore, what am I doing? Every time I see these fishlike swamp hoppers, I try to kill everyone of them I could lay my hand on…, but why am I doing that…?” Only the sound of the waves rolling along the shoreline was heard. Corpses along the shoreline rolling up and down with the breakers. Asverze gaze with some griefs at the dead murlocs laying around her. - “Am I still seeking revenge for what happens to me and my family in the past by the hands of those filthy fish creatures…, …or do I just like to kill these slimy bastards because I can’t stand their fussy behaviour and their twittering chatter?” Asverze reaches out to one of the dead murloc corpses beside her. She looks a bit in mourns to it, letting her fingers slip gently across its slimy scales, which are already cooling down. - “What they did in the past cannot be reversed, the grief they bring to me and my family cannot be undone, no matter how many of these suckers I would kill or how long I would go on doing it. So why am I still going on with it…?” Asverze pulls the dead murlocs toward her. She takes its head into her hand and looks in its dead eyes. Blood drips from its sharp teeth and flows from a big wound in its chest. She recognizes it as the one, which gave her a painful wound in her side. The cut hurts under the freshly applied bandage. She grins, another scar on her track list… - “I don’t know who you are…? I don’t know your name…? I even don’t know why I did kill you in the first place…? Are you just another victim of my reckless hate? Unfortunately enough to cross my path and not smart enough to run?” Gently Asverze lays the head of the dead Murloc back into the sand, meanwhile closing its eyes with her hand and wiping off the blood from its chin. The mouth with its razor sharp teeth still grins - “Maybe these creatures has also family. Then their relatives will also be buried in sorrow and filled with grieves because of my actions. I also cause the spread of hatred around here…. But why? I really don’t know it anymore..” Asverze let her eyes go from one dead murloc to another, flies and mosquitos are already bussing around the dead corpses. Meanwhile she is musing over the meaning of killing murlocs and the meaning of her hate. - “Why do I still keep on killing these creatures after all those years? Wouldn’t it be better to let it go and go on with my life putting my reckless hate aside and use that energy for something more useful…?” Suddenly Asverze hears something behind her. During her quick rising and turning, she draws her sword. A twittering murloc was appeared during her meditation and is now running around on the shoreline. She grins, another one which has an appointment with her blade……. Links Asverze Argus